Boys
|image1= Classic= |-|Voguing version= |game(s)= |dancer_gender(s) = |alternate_routines = Voguing version |dance_mode = Solo |codename=Boys |original_game = ( Exclusive) (Classic) ( Exclusive) (Alternate) }}"Boys" by is set to be featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic There are five different dancers in the routine, all of whom are men wearing a shirt in black, purple, cyan and hot pink diamond patterns. C1 C1 has short black hair and a beard and is wearing an orange baseball cap, a t-shirt in the diamond pattern, dark blue jeans, and black and purple sneakers with white soles. He also wears black sunglasses, a black wristbands, a gold watch on his right arm, and a black necklace. C2 C2 has short black hair and is wearing an orange cap, a t-shirt with the diamond pattern, a denim vest with a fuzzy yellow collar, black jeans, black socks, and purple, orange, and blue sneakers with white laces and soles. He also wears a black watch on his right arm and black rimmless sunglasses. C3 C3 has a black afro and wears a button up shirt in the diamond pattern, a black belt, dark blue jeans, and yellow sneakers with white laces. He also wears pink circular sunglasses, a black belt, and a gold watch on his right arm. C4 C4 has short black hair with swept bangs and wears a black wide brim fedora, a yellow shirt, an unbuttoned shirt with the diamond pattern, a black sleeveless jacket, black jeans with a cut on the left knee, and black shoes. He also wears black sunglasses and a black wristbands on his right arm, and a black ring. C5 C5 '''has short black hair that is slicked back and a goatee. He wears a button up shirt in the diamond pattern with purple shirt pockets and a collar, black pants, and orange shoes with yellow laces and black soles. He also wears black sunglasses, a yellow bow tie, and a gold watch on his right arm. Voguing Version The dancer is a man with short pink hair that fades and loses its color towards his temples. He has a teal triangle earring on his left ear, a dark red necklace, a laser lemon tank top, a leather watch on his left wrist, purple sweatpants with a teal fabric belt, and orange sneakers with white laces and white soles. He has a black, solid outline under a thin white outline under a thicker one that is pink at the top and fades to purple going through a pastel spectrum. Background Classic The background features triangles with different shapes and sizes. Some triangles in the background light up in sync with the music's hi-hat. It also has boxes with the coaches on them in different colors, which their bodies split as the shapes spin. The texture of the coaches in the background is the same as most of their shirts. In the verses, it has three boxes that feature the coaches' entire bodies. It changes in the pre-chorus, which changes into cubes with the coach's faces. In the chorus, the background is split into five segments where it features the coach's upper-body. In the first instrumental break, the background turns into black with no boxes leaving only the outlines of the triangles to be visible. In the second and third, the background features one of the coach's face with no segmentation. The colors of the entire background change in sync of the song's rhythm. Voguing Version The background is a kaleidoscope of the Classic background except for two parts. 1st part: Purple with 2 neon cubes stacked on top of each other. 2nd part: Orange cubes stacked on top of each other. At one point the coaches will be inverted. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 '''Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: While facing the right side, put your left hand in your pocket and throw your right arm up. Gold Move 2: Stretch your left arm out and throw your right arm in a semicircular motion. Boys_gm1.png|Gold Move 1 Boys gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Boys_gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Boys gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Voguing Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Alternate routine: Gold Move 1: Shake your hands while bringing them down from your head in a semicircular motion, and bend backwards while bringing your torso down in a counterclockwise semicircular motion. Gold Move 2: Raise your right leg in a stiff way and touch your ankle with your hands; then put your foot back on the ground quickly and release your arms in a circular motion. boysalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Boysalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game boysalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Boysalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *The Alternate's avatar suffers from a glitch. The unlocking animation plays as normal but the avatar will not display. Gallery Game Files Boys cover generic.png|''Boys'' Boysalt cover generic.jpg |''Boys'' (Voguing Version) Boys_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Album coach (Classic) Boys album bkg.png|Album background (Classic) Boys_c3_ava.png|C3 s avatar (Classic) BoysALT ava.png|Avatar (Voguing Version) Boys_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Boysalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Voguing Version) In-Game Screenshots Classic S5UE41-44.png|''Boys'' on the menu (Update 2.6) S5UE41-18.png|''Boys'' on the menu (Update 2.7) S5UE41-w47.png|Routine selection screen (Update 2.6) S5UE41-1r9.png|Routine selection screen (Update 2.7) S5UE41-k48.png|Coach selection screen (Update 2.6) S5UE41-32.png|Coach selection screen (Update 2.7) Voguing Version BoysAlt1.png|Voguing Version on the menu BoysAlt2.png|Routine selection screen BoysAlt3.png|Coach selection screen Others Boysalt.png|Announcement (Voguing Version) Videos Lizzo - Boys (Official Video) Boys - Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Solos Category:Upcoming Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs Category:Alternates